We'll Be Alright
by Abnegation Ravenclaw
Summary: Just my take on an alternate ending to Allegiant, since I haven't accepted the actual ending and actually can't get over it. Enough said.


**Fun fact about this: my last writing assignment for the school year was to write an alternate ending to any book I wanted. Isn't that awesome? I literally wrote fanfiction for a grade and I'm pretty much done with school now so I'll have time to write some more stuff hopefully. Anyway, the reason this is so slow moving and stuff is because I had to like, explain who people were and what was going on throughout the story, so...**

 **Anyway, I'll let you read now.**

* * *

 ** _Tris' POV_**

"How did you inoculate yourself against the death serum?" David, the man from the Bureau of Genetic Welfare demands. Momentarily, I'm frozen in shock. Before, he was in a wheelchair, but now he's standing up, perfectly fine, and aiming a gun at me. I swallow hard and answer.

"I didn't," I tell him. I feel a little dizzy from the death serum that I'd just walked through, and I blink, dazed.

"Don't be stupid, the only way to survive the death serum is with an inoculation, which only I posess."

I'm not sure what to say. The fact that I'm still here, alive and standing, has me amazed. I hadn't inoculated myself. There's nothing else to add.

"I suppose it no longer matters," David says. "We're here now."

"What are you doing here?" I ask hoarsely. My lips feel swollen and unnaturally large when I speak. I suddenly realize that I left my own gun behind- not far, but still- and I wonder if there's time to get it back. then I realize that if I move, he'll most definitely fire. I just have to wait for the right moment, then run and grab the gun, then put in the code... no, I won't have enough time to do both, even if I do time it right and David is caught off guard. I have to choose: my gun or the weapons that will reset the genetic experiments.

"I knew something was going on," David says. "You've been hanging around genetically damaged people all week, Tris. Did you really think that I wouldn't notice?" He laughs and shakes his head.

"and then your friend Cara was caught trying to manipulate the lights, but she wisely knocked herself out before we could get any information out of her. So I came here. Sadly, I'm not surprised to see you." he continues.

"You came here alone?" I say, my pulse racing. I still have no idea what I'm going to do, but my will to survive is strong. "That's not very smart of you."

David narrows his eyes at me. "Well, you see, I have the death serum resistance and a weapon, and you have neither. You've come all this way for no reason, Tris, and it will cost you your life."

 _Now_. I sprint off towards the direction of my gun, and David is stunned for a minute. I hear him pulling the trigger, and adrenaline surges through me. The bullet whizzes past my shoulder, and since my reflexes are slow from the death serum, I'm fast enough to live but not to escape unharmed. The bullet grazes my arm, and I cry out. But before he can fire again, I stretch my arm out and grasp my own gun, Then, without thinking, fire.

* * *

 ** _Tobias' POV  
_**

"So you did it?" Christina asks. "It worked?" I nod, and she grins. I know how she feels, ad I fell the same way. _Safe_.

"Did you inoculate your family against the reset and-"

"Oh, yeah." She interrupts. "They're fine. But the time for the reset has passed, looks like Tris and Caleb stopped it."

The rest of the drive to the Bureau passes in silence. then the van stops and we all get out. We walk through the abandoned security checkpoint without stopping. I see Cara, and her face is badly bruised, but that's not what worries me. What worries me is the anxious expression that she has. Tris is nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Tris?" I ask. "What's going on?" Cara shakes her head.

"We... we don't know." she answers nervously. "Tris- she went into the weapons lab instead of Caleb. she survived the death serum, but she should've been back by..."

I don't pay attention to the rest the Cara says, because I've spotted Tris. She's just walked in, behind a few people.

"Tris!" I call, trying to get her attention. She turns to me and smiles wearily. Then I walk over to her. "What happened?" Then I notice that her arm is bleeding.

"Are you hurt?"

"Um, yeah." Tris takes a deep breath and begins telling the story.

She had gone into the weapons lab instead of Caleb to start the memory reset, which would stop the genetic experiment. Needless to say, she had survived the death serum, but David (this came as a shock to all of us, and there were several gasps and confused murmurings) had been there, and he'd fired at her, which explained her arm.

Tris had then gotten to her gun and fired at him before she went and put in the four number code to begin the reset. Then she had come back. By the end of the story, her adrenaline has probably worn off and she's crying into my shirt.

"It's okay," I murmur. "We're alive, we'll be alright."

* * *

 **BeatriceMelarkHolmesEaton- no, Tobias does not sneeze like a kitten in this. Sorry for the inconvience. xD**

 **Any story requests? Let me know and I'll do it. I was thinking about making this a multi chapter story? I dunno. What do you guys want?**


End file.
